


【DamiJay】王冠之路 Path to the Crown

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Batfamily, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 精靈神唯一的親生子Damian王子即將成年，他的父親、精靈族的神與王Bruce捎信給了許久未見、宛若兒子的老戰友請他為Damian賜福，而Jason答應了。Bruce沒想到他的便宜兒子有了獸神的賜福後還想要更多，例如，獸神本神。





	1. 萬獸之神 The God of Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> 西幻AU，精靈王子!Damian和獸神!Jason  
因為是AU所以都是私設，修改程度挺大，包括但不限於Beast Boy的起源、拉撒路池的作用  
仍然願意閱讀的各位，我為我的OOC致歉  
對了，我知道西幻裡有柴犬很奇怪，但那是一個不怎麼重要的伏筆，請就這麼忽略吧

穿著黑色斗篷、戴著帽兜的男人疾步走過城鎮灰色的石板路，腳步無聲無息卻引來周圍行人和店家的側目。他與正午的街道格格不入：陽光過於明媚而他過於漆黑、人們過於悠閒而他過於急促，然而最使他突兀的，是他所散發出的疏離感。

在光天化日之下這樣的打扮並不常見，更何況夏至才剛過去三天，絕對不是穿斗篷的天氣。人們對男人這樣高大又一身漆黑的人有種根深蒂固的恐懼和刻板印象，害怕對方是通緝犯、劫匪，甚至是善於偽裝的惡魔，但男人並沒有給這些路人任何的關注，只是繼續往前走。

「不要再打了！」就在男人路過城鎮廣場噴水池的時候，他聽到一聲屬於男孩的尖叫，和犬類痛苦的嗚咽聲。不知道是哪一個吸引了他的注意，他停下腳步，朝聲音傳來的方向看過去。一個瘦小、綠色皮膚的男孩站在一群手握棍棒的少年前，護著背後遍體鱗傷、奄奄一息的小柴犬。

「綠皮怪胎還來啊？每次這樣不累嗎，你這麼個小矮子，」為首的少年嗤笑，用手中的棍棒朝男孩比劃了一下，「能做什麼？」

男人站在原地，似乎在觀察事態會如何發展。也許是因為男人太過於顯眼，或者孩子們的吵鬧太過大聲，廣場上的人漸漸增多、聚攏，與男人一樣看著男孩和少年們，只是人潮刻意與男人保持了一段距離，沒人膽敢過於接近。

「又是Logan家的男孩？」男人聽到離他最近的兩個人的討論聲，他聚精會神試圖聽清楚。

「也就只有那孩子敢這樣和城主的兒子對著幹了。」回應的人無奈地說，「好像已經有人去叫Logan太太了。」

「Gar真的是個好孩子，就是不知道為什麼生下來整個人都是綠色的，但說真的，哪個孩子能像他這樣呢。」說話的人沒有再詳述「這樣」到底是什麼意思。

男人又聽了一陣子，一邊看著少年們辱罵著男孩。聽著大概明白了情況，便再度將注意力放回噴水池邊的孩子們身上。為首的少年大力推了一下綠皮膚的男孩，男孩向後跌坐在地上，手肘撞到磨石子砌的噴水池壁流出了血。

少年們大笑，掄起手中的棍棒揮向男孩，男孩的眼神充滿恐懼，卻還是用身體護著身後的柴犬。

男人抬起手射出一道淺藍色的光，在男孩和少年們中間設下了藍色透明屏障。他將帽兜向後拉，露出英俊、冷漠、稜角分明的臉。男人無視了人群譁然，他大步向前走去，朝少年們舉起一隻手曲起手指一彈，少年們立刻向後飛去摔成一團。

「Gar！」一個女人的喊叫聲遠遠傳來，伴隨著她快速奔跑後的喘氣聲。

男人臉上一直沒有什麼表情，他彎腰扶起綠色皮膚的男孩讓他坐在水池邊緣，寬厚的手掌覆蓋過他的傷口。男孩痛得嘶了一聲，低頭一看卻發現傷口已經完全癒合，連疤痕都沒有留下。男人再度彎腰將柴犬抱在懷裡，小柴犬遭受毆打的傷以肉眼可見速度恢復，毛髮也變得乾淨、充滿光澤。

「虐待動物？」男人的聲音不帶任何情感，深邃的藍綠色眼睛沒有波瀾，只是讓所有人都不寒而慄。

Logan太太終於推開人群跑到前頭，她沒有多注意任何人，而是將目光都放在她的兒子上。她快步到男孩身邊，緊張地檢查著他的身體。「天啊，Gar，你沒事吧？」

男人看著男孩對著他的母親搖搖頭。他看向人群問道：「哪一個是城主之子？」

人群沉默了幾秒，然後終於有人指向方才為首的少年。

「你們放任這些年輕的男孩虐待動物、欺負同儕？」男人平淡地問，「或者說，你們放任『城主』這個頭銜的權威壓在你們頭上、讓一個小男孩成為這座城裡最勇敢的人？」

沒有人回應他的話，而有些人在他的目光掃過自己時羞愧地低下了頭。

「照顧好這個小傢伙。男孩，你叫麼名字？」男人轉向綠皮膚的男孩問，將小柴犬放到他懷裡，臉上終於有了一絲不明顯的笑意和溫柔。

「Gar。」男孩吞了口口水，「Garfield Logan，先生。」

「Garfield Logan。」男人說，他黑色的長袍飛揚，瞬間變成烈焰般的紅色，「你心中懷有善良、正義與勇氣；你的溫柔沒有使你成為弱者，它使你成為了英雄。你證明了自己有資格擁有一位神祇的賜福。以獸神之力，我降福於你，願你永遠不忘此初心。」

風圍繞著男人捲起，男人將雙手舉到胸前，在空氣中凝出一團紅色的光球，光球移動並在沒入Garfield的胸口那一瞬間轉換顏色、釋放出比正午的太陽更閃耀的金色光芒。

「謝謝大人。」男孩的母親第一個過來，她單膝跪下、低下頭顫聲向男人道謝，語氣充滿敬畏。

隨著她的動作，廣場上的人意會過來他們面前站著年輕一輩的神祇之一，萬獸與獸性之神、全能的德魯伊、遠古戰役的英雄。人們朝他單膝跪下，為男孩得到的祝褔道謝。

Logan夫人扯了扯Garfield的手臂，男孩顯然還在呆愣的狀態裡，結結巴巴的開口道：「謝……謝謝大人。」

「至於你們。」男人走向那群惡霸少年，在他們面前停下腳步，俯視著他們，釋放了一點威壓讓他們無法停止顫抖，然後用所有人都聽得到的音量說：「現在慶幸吧。如果你們再年長一些或我再年輕一些，我都會毫不猶豫殺死你們。但你們仍然會付出代價，當代價來臨時，你們會知道的。」

「人民，學習歷史的教訓，不要放任權力腐化。」語畢，男人站定伸出右手，手掌向下攤開，召喚出白色的煙霧消失於其中。

這句話預示著城鎮將面臨巨大的改變，它會隨著時間快速在人群中發酵，或許很快城主就要換人了，但那無論如何不會立刻發生。現在，人潮漸漸散去。Logan太太和Garfield回到家中，一開門就看見了方才消失的男人。男人舉起一根手指放在唇上，母子倆努力把已經到唇邊的驚呼吞回腹中。

「大人。」Logan太太關上門，在今天之前她從未見過如此尊貴的人物，她努力表現得禮貌，卻仍不知所措。

「請不要如此拘束。」獸神說。「擅自闖入您的屋子裡是我的唐突，我應該向您道歉。我正在往高譚森林的路上，但賜福會大大消耗我的體力，如果您不介意，可否讓我借宿一晚？」

「當然，當然。」Logan太太急忙說，「這是我們的榮幸。」

男人對著她做了個安撫的手勢。「我沒有什麼架子，事實上大部分的神還不如人類的統治者愛擺架子。」

說著，男人向Gar招了招手，「過來讓我看看我的祝福給了你什麼能力，Garfield。」

男人讓Gar坐在沙發上，自己坐到了他右邊，小柴犬則跳到了男人的膝蓋上蹭了蹭男人的脖頸。「神的祝福沒有固定形式，它會以最適合你的方式實現。現在閉上眼睛，想像你最愛的地方，可以是森林、峽谷、荒原、甚至是你未曾到達的地方。感受那裡，然後感受你自身。你的力量將會顯現。」

Gar照著獸神的指示，成功變成了一隻綠色的小老虎，把剛好進入客廳的Logan太太嚇得手中的茶盤都掉了。男人在空氣中輕點了一下，木盤和陶瓷茶壺、茶杯飄起，穩穩在茶几上落下。

男人笑出聲，他冰冷的五官一瞬間柔和了不少，像是初春的太陽融化樑上的冰柱。「試試看能不能變成些別的動物。」

小老虎歪了歪頭，伸展了下身體，然後變成了一隻垂耳兔、再變成一隻小章魚、最後變成一隻柴犬。男人膝蓋上的柴犬看到立刻興奮地撲上去，舔舐著綠色柴犬的臉頰。

「Logan太太，妳是個成功的母親。」男人說，「妳教出了一個勇者、一個戰士，他的道路也許會漫長、也許會痛苦，他將永不孤單，他也將不虛此生。」

男人看著變回人的年輕男孩，一手端起茶盤上的陶瓷杯，「Garfield。我不能告訴你你的命運，我也無法預見你絕對會發生的未來。但無論你的未來如何順遂、如何曲折，謹記現在的你，是個同情弱者、珍愛家人、英勇正直的人。那些是讓你成為神選者的特質。如果你將來需要幫助，呼喚我的名字，我能從天地萬籟中辨認我所庇護的一切。」

「呃，您的名字是什麼呢，大人？」Gar睜大眼睛問，而Logan太太臉上的抱歉過於誠摯。

男人咽下口中的茶水，露出訝異的表情，隨即無奈地搖頭。「孩子，多讀點書吧。我的名字是Jason Todd。」

高譚森林最近有兩件大事。第一是四王子要成年了，四王子是精靈神Bruce唯一的親生子，他血統尊貴、是個優秀的戰士，高譚森林的精靈們由衷為他們的王與王子感到高興。第二是二王子要回來了，他將回來為四王子賜福。距離二王子上次回來已經過了千年，年輕一輩的精靈都沒見過這位傳說中的戰爭英雄。二王子甚至不是精靈，他是萬獸之神，史詩記載他在遠古戰役中為填補大地女神Tara高貴而光榮的犧牲後缺乏的大地魔法元素浸泡了綠色的拉撒路之池而擁有完全的德魯伊之力，卻也為此付出了昂貴的代價。

黑色的精靈神殿佇立在高譚森林中，它的存在像是一把鋒利的匕首劃破整座森林的寂靜，生硬地試圖添上幾分活力，但卻只帶來沉重，就像是意圖歡呼的嘴最後只是呼出了冰冷的吐息。

Bruce站在拱形的玻璃窗下，一隻蝙蝠拍著翅膀飛入倒掛停在他的手臂上。「知道了。」精靈王對著蝙蝠說，蝙蝠又拍了拍翅膀飛走了。

他轉身對Dick、他的大王子說：「Jason明天就會到了。」

Dick微笑，「Tim已經將一切都安排準備好了，儀式可以在五天後準時舉行。」

「我才不需要什麼神的祝福。」Damian哼道，他坐在一旁柔軟的沙發上，一條長腿優雅地跨過另一條，用手中的白布擦拭著他的獵刀。

「Jason是獸神哦，Damian，你不是很喜歡動物嗎？說不定你能得到什麼很難得的能力噢。」Dick看著Damian臉上的猶豫與動搖輕聲笑了，使他本來就不銳利的眉眼更加柔和。

「我如果是你，Dick，」Tim的聲音響起，他出現在門口，身上是黑色的長袍和深紅色的外褂，「根本不會費心說服Damian接受祝福，說不定Jason覺得他不夠格呢。」

Dick還來不及阻止，Damian已經縱身一躍，揮動手中的獵刀向Tim砍去。Tim微微側身，舉起左手露出手臂上的護甲擋掉Damian的攻擊。Dick抓住了這一瞬間拉住Damian的披風。

「Damian，停下來。」Bruce說。「Tim在某種程度上說的並沒有錯。我能請Jason回來，但他並沒有任何義務降福於你，決定權在他手中。然而由於全族都知道他是為何而回來，我不建議你在他到來之後做任何激怒他的事，丟臉的會是你。」

Damian碎念了一句「我才不稀罕」之後還是乖乖的坐回沙發上，將獵刀插回鞘中。

「Tim，一切可都還好？」Dick摸了摸Damian的頭，被後者無情的拍開。

「不會出岔子。」Tim說，「你們還有想再改任何部份嗎？」

「菜單再讓我看一下。」Bruce說。

「我讓人送來。」Tim應下，「我希望Jason仍然喜歡那不勒斯冰淇淋。」

Bruce看著他，冰藍色的眼睛裡浮起一點笑意，「我也希望他還喜歡。」

Tim在有人摸上他房間門把的那一刻就醒了。他坐起身，棉被下的右手握抽出綁在小腿上的匕首。

Damian打開房門的那刻，Tim的匕首就抵住了他的咽喉。

「你不知道什麼叫敲門嗎？」Tim抱怨著收回匕首。

「……我沒想過這個問題。」Damian回答。

Tim披上睡衣外袍，嘆了口氣。「不管你怎麼想，Damian，你已經一百八十歲了，一點對待和你地位相當的人的基本禮儀和尊重還是要有吧。」

「你認為我們兩個地位相當？」Damian尖刻地諷刺著。

「嚴格來說並不是。」Tim微笑，「我的輩分還在你前面。」他對著要拔刀的Damian豎起一根手指，「如果你想達成你來的目的，最好重新想一下要不要讓你的武器出鞘。你該出去歷練了，怎麼還是這麼經不起激。」

「我經歷過你沒經歷過的。」

「當然，但你仍然涉世未深。你只看見了世界的一小面。」Tim說，「無所謂，你遲早要出去的。你來我房間幹嘛？」

「……Jason Todd是一個什麼樣的神？我是指他的個性，我知道他很喜歡你，至少所有書上都這樣寫。」

「Damian，你最喜歡的作家是誰？」

Damian皺眉，「紅頭罩，是個筆名，沒人知道他是誰。這跟這個有什麼關係？」

「那就是他。」Tim聳肩，「你覺得他可能是個什麼樣的人？」

「……我恨你說話的方式。這種模糊的答案。」

「那是智慧，Damian。你有天會懂的。啊，Jason尤其喜歡這樣講話。」

Damian聽見了Tim的輕笑。那聲輕笑裡包含了懷念與嘆息。他猜，Jason Todd在很久以前講話的方式或許並不相同。或許他曾經像Dick Grayson一樣聒噪，或許他曾經活潑外向、或暴躁易怒。

或許這些都已經被苦難和時光消磨殆盡。就像他的父親一樣，Grayson口中千年以前的那個還記得如何歡笑的精靈神早已不復存在。

TBC.


	2. 第二試煉 The Second Trial

Jason在夜半時分抵達高譚森林。雖然對精靈而言睡眠並非必要，但多數精靈仍然喜愛睡覺這項輕鬆又舒服的活動，於是Jason抵達時除了森林入口的守衛以外一個精靈都沒遇到。

他看著和記憶中一樣的神殿，和神殿後方的王宮。東南方那座高聳的尖塔仍然屹立不搖，前庭的花草園景倒是已經不同往昔；他把整座宮殿收入眼底，赫然發現他已經不再有以前每次回來都會有緊張和興奮感。

Tim Drake在神殿的階梯上負手站立，對著他露出微笑。

「高譚森林中傳遞消息的蝙蝠飛得還是一樣快，能讓尊貴的三王子在我走到這裡的二十分鐘內從床上起來、打理好自己、走過王宮的長廊在這裡等。」Jason也露出笑容，他上前張開臂膀，擁抱他已經數百年沒有見到的精靈。「好久不見了，Tim。」

「你已經七百多年沒有回來了，混帳。」Tim抱住他，拍了拍他的背。「而且我根本沒去睡，就在這裡等你。事實上這七百多年我都沒睡過。」

「噫，要是不知道你心有所屬，我都以為你在變相跟我告白了。」Jason鬆開Tim，和他並肩走進神殿裡。「我在一個洞穴睡了大概四百多年，一直到老頭子派來的蝙蝠吵醒了我。」

Bruce、Dick和Damian都在裡面。Jason對著他們挑起一邊眉毛，「你幹嘛躲在這裡面不和Tim一起出來？這麼怕尷尬？」

「Jason。」Bruce喚。Jason看著那張和記憶中一模一樣的臉數秒，最後嘆了口氣，上前擁抱他。精靈神閉上眼睛，嘴角微微向上勾起，像是滿足了什麼心願一樣。Dick向他們蹦了兩步，強行加入擁抱中。

等到Jason終於甩開Dick時，他看向了從頭到尾都肅立在一旁沒有說話的Damian，咧開嘴，「所以，這就是那崽子？」他端詳這年輕的王子和他父親幾乎一樣的輪廓，和那雙如寶石一樣的綠色眼睛。他認得那雙眼睛。

Damian的表情差點沒因為這個稱呼崩毀，但他仍然成功克制住自己。「Damian Wayne。」他說。

「Jason Todd。」Jason說，轉頭看向Bruce等人，「儀式是哪一天？」

「四天後。」Tim回答。

「往後延。」Jason立刻說道，「我昨天才賜福給另一個男孩，力量沒恢復那麼快，至少給我個十天。」

「你知道你這幾天要舉行一個賜福儀式，然後你還在昨天賜福給另一個人？」Damian一說出口，看到Dick臉上的表情就知道他壞事了。

Jason看了他一眼，沒有說任何話，只是又轉回去看向Bruce，「他幾歲了？」

「一千八百歲。」Bruce回答道，下巴繃得死緊。

「騙鬼呢。」Jason冷笑，「Tim？」

Tim看著Damian嘆了口氣，眼神裡隱隱有種恨鐵不成鋼，「是一千八沒錯，但這之中有一千六百二十年他身上的時間被暫停了。」

「也就是說，他基本上只能算是一百八十歲。讓我猜猜，他甚至還沒拿到他的王冠？」

一片沉默。

「你們要我賜福一個沒有王冠的王子？」Jason怒吼，「我們都知道，皇室成員只有在證明了他能夠獨當一面之後才能擁有王冠，你們要我賜福一個還無法控制他自己的王子？」

「我……」Damian正要插話就被Jason打斷。「安靜，孩子。」他銳利的雙眼看進Damian眼裡，他的嘴唇幾度張闔，沒有發出任何聲音，但Damian知道他說「我看透你了」。

Damian用上了所有的自制力才沒有向後退任何一步。他知道Jason說的是真的，他從獸神的眼裡看出他所言不假。在歷盡千帆的神祇眼裡，他的時光過於短暫；在命運坎坷的男人眼裡，他的時光過於單純。他知道Jason或許在某種意義或程度上已經比他還要更了解他自己。

「他不值得我的祝福。」Jason說。

而Damian在他說出這句話的那一刻轉身離開。他沒有為自己辯護，也不能說是落荒而逃。他腳步穩健，不慌不忙的步出神殿，消失在眾人的眼裡。

「我在他身上看到了叛逆與傲慢。我在他身上看到了Talia al Ghul。」Jason問。「他的母親就是雙面女神，對吧？」

「……是。」Bruce沉默半晌，還是給了Jason肯定的答案。

Jason扶住額頭，然後揉了揉眉骨。「比起Talia，他更像你。我知道你大概都在Talia和他身上看到了最好的那一部份，就像當時你在我身上看到了好的那一部份一樣。我理解你對你的親生兒子特別縱容，但你如果如此放任他，這個孩子遲早有一天會死於他自己的傲慢。給出無條件包容的人只需要Dick一個就夠了。」

「Jason……」Dick開口，想要說些什麼，但Tim用眼神示意他不要說。Dick接受了Tim的暗示，他眉頭微微蹙起，抿緊了唇。

「大家都先休息吧，有什麼都明天再說？」Tim提議道，看向Bruce和Jason的眼神都帶著一點懇求。

「……好吧。」Jason說。Tim在心裡鬆了一口氣，看了一眼Bruce和Dick後便和Jason一起走向王宮。

他們沉默穿過神殿旁的鋪著鏡光石的小徑，Jason伸出修長的手指，一邊走一邊撫過神殿的黑色大理石外牆。他看著王宮前庭精心修剪的灌木和藍色水晶造的噴泉裡乾淨的泉水流下，反射著模糊的月光。

「Alfred呢？」在他們踩上王宮大門的階梯時Jason問道，「灌木的造型不是Alfred的風格。」

「他幾十年前決定沉睡一陣子休息，但他設了明天的鬧鐘，你很快就能看到他了。」Tim說，「你的房間除了讓人定時打掃以外都沒有動過。」

「所以現在負責王宮事務的人是誰？」Jason說，對著Tim露出一個心照不宣的微笑，「說實話我比較喜歡現在的灌木造型。」

「Julia。」Tim說。

「同時負責親王的宮殿和這裡？辛苦她了。」Jason搖搖頭。「說起來，親王在森林嗎？」

「Julia肯定是最期待Alfred醒來的人了。親王不在，她去天堂島了，理論上她這兩天就會回來準備參加Damian的成年禮。」Tim眨了眨眼，然後他們在一個長廊的交叉點停下腳步，「對了，Julia做的小甜餅和Alfred做的一樣好，我留了一包在你的房間裡。我該轉彎了……Jason，我試過阻止他們。」

「我相信。」Jason說，Tim無法從他的表情看出他的肯定有幾分真假，對他又有幾分貨真價實的信賴。「晚安。」

隔天早上Dick找到Jason時，他正在射箭。獸神裸著上身，右臂上纏著彈性布料，從前方的箭筒抽出一支箭，熟練地搭在木弓上，拉弦瞄準鬆手。Dick不用看也知道Jason一定正中了目標。

「早安，Jason。」他說。

「早安，Dick。」Jason說，「我知道你希望不要讓Damian丟臉。」

「……我什麼都還沒說。」Dick垂下肩膀，突然覺得有點頹喪。「我其實只是來找你去吃早餐而已。」

「即使這是我第一次見到他，他也是我的弟弟。讓他難堪不是我的意願。」Jason沒有多放心思在Dick的感受上，甚至就這麼無視了他的後半句話，他只是一邊說著一邊繼續射箭，準頭沒有受到絲毫的影響。「我拒絕不僅僅是因為他的傲慢，我相信他傲慢是他的一個缺點，不是他的全部。我相信他有值得尊敬的那面。但Dick，你過於溺愛他了，溺愛到你看不出來我拒絕賜福於他是因為我的祝福可能會因為他的傲慢成為一種詛咒而害死他。」

他將弓放回弓架上，走到標靶前將所有的箭都拔下來，一支一支確認沒有損壞後插回箭筒裡。「事情是這樣的，我寧願相信你是因為溺愛而盲目，也不想相信另外一種可能性。那就是你或許看到了這個未來，但你覺得你有辦法使它不會發生，然而即使發生了又如何呢？你會很難過、自責，但背負實質罪惡的會是我，你不過是在意他的榮耀勝過我的而已。」

「並沒有！」Dick高聲喊道。

「Richard。」和Dick相比，Jason無比平靜，「別表現得像是我說的話傷害了你一樣，我只是當了說實話的那個人而已，別試圖在我身上再加上別的罪。幾千年過去了我們之間的關係還是這樣，你難道還不知道原因嗎？」

「你變了很多。」Dick吞下口水，聲音低了不少。

Jason伸出握著弓的手，將弓遞給Dick，又抽了一支箭塞到他的另外一隻手裡，「我並不是一瞬間變了的。只是你始終不願意面對這個一直擺在那裡的事實。」

Dick將箭上弦，三根手指分別放在箭的尾羽之間。他吸了一口氣，拉開弓、屏息然後放手。他看著箭筆直射向目標，聽見他名義上的弟弟低聲嘆息。

「如果你在這幾千年間我逐漸改變的時候，有那麼一秒鐘願意看一下我成為了什麼東西……Dickie，這一切都會截然不同。」

拿起另一支箭，Dick開口輕聲說，「是我選擇的。是我選擇了這樣做，我一直都知道。」他吹掉羽毛上的塵埃然後拉滿弓，「是我選擇了用某一種方式對待我的家人，最初我只是想要在破碎的一切裡感覺到希望的存在，但是最後我忘了對我而言的希望對你而言完全不同。」

「我很抱歉我難以在毫無保留的愛和無條件接受一切之間找到平衡。我很抱歉。」Dick鬆開手指垂下弓，剛想要轉身看Jason的表情，就撞上了Jason厚實的懷抱。

背後傳來命中標靶的聲音，Dick聽到Jason說：「足矣。」

高譚森林的午後是一天裡最舒服的時候，夜晚的寒意和清晨的霧氣都終於完全散去，陽光穿透樹葉灑落在土壤、草地和岩石上，微風的低喃在山谷間迴盪。Damian坐在小溪旁的巨大岩石上，解下長靴將雙腳浸入溪水中。這是他剛到森林時Grayson帶他來的祕密基地，大概也是他在宮殿與神殿以外最喜歡去的地方。

潺潺溪水流下跌水岩階，Damian聽到了另一個聲音。他抬頭看向另一岸蹲在橫向樹木枝幹上的Tim，說：「我不介意你坐在我對面或旁邊。」

「你今天真友善。」Tim從樹上一個前翻跳下，穩穩落在Damian對面的巨石上。他俐落的拖下靴子，也將雙腳放進水裡。

「我做了一件蠢事。」Damian說，眼睛盯著一片被水流沖著的葉子在三塊岩石組成的角落裡打轉。

「你是指哪一件？你做的蠢事挺多的。」Tim閉上眼睛，抬起頭讓陽光照在他的臉上。「例如昨天晚上，你有質疑Jason祝福另一個人的想法就夠蠢了，結果你還蠢到說出來。」

Damian瞥了他一眼，難得沒有任何怒意。「我並不是想質疑他的決定。」

「那你說那句話到底想表達什麼？」

Damian沒有回答。

「……你就是那麼想的，Damian。」Tim說，「至少那就是你那顆小腦袋裡冒出的第一個想法。」

「你來這裡應該不只是為了說這些吧。」

「當然不是，同時也是為了享受溫暖的陽光和清涼的溪水。」Tim聳聳肩，「或許還有來告訴你怎麼做或許你還能在Jason那裡得到另一次機會。」

「你怎麼確定我還想要得到他的祝福？」

「因為，Damian Wayne，你只是個孩子，你和所有的孩子一樣希望得到別人的認可。你可能一點也不在乎我認不認可你，然而Jason是你父親請回來的，你在乎Bruce怎麼想。」

「……所以你建議我怎麼做？」對於Tim的說法，Damian確實無可反駁，除了他不認為自己還是個小孩這一點以外。

「很簡單，去到他前面問他怎麼做能讓他重新考慮就好了。他一向欣賞直來直往和看似愚蠢但實則謹慎的勇氣。」

「我想問你一個問題。」Damian看著Tim，後者依然面對著天空。

「你通常都直接問的。」Tim微微睜開眼睛，試著重新習慣光亮。「說吧。」

「你這麼做能得到什麼好處？」

「你判定我是因為能從中得利才幫助你，有趣。」

「你是一個聰明人，Drake。你追求利潤、真相和勝利。你是一個商人、一個偵探、一個謀略家。」

Tim微笑，低下頭平視Damian。「是的。然而我同時也是一個王子、一個兒子、和一個兄弟。」

Damian已經花整整兩個小時找Jason了，他卻沒有絲毫的不耐，連他自己都感到訝異。在他對自己的認知裡，如果他被拒絕了他應該會怒不可遏、如果他被Tim調侃他應該會怒不可遏、如果他花兩個小時還沒有概念Jason在森林的哪個角落他應該也會怒不可遏。

但他沒有。並不是因為他Jason和Tim的想法嗤之以鼻，更不是因為他認同他們的說法。這一切讓他感覺像一場戰鬥──在一場戰鬥裡不應該讓憤怒佔據心神，只有行動能夠證明自己。那就是他現在在做的，證明自己。

剛搜尋完森林城鎮裡所有的酒吧，Damian思考著他還有哪裡沒找過，他腦中突然閃過了一個可能性──舊神殿。舊神殿位於宮殿後方的森林大約一哩處，只剩下斷垣殘壁。他在遠古戰爭中的一場戰役被毀，當時Damian當然還沒出生，但Jason可是打過那場戰爭的，據史書所載，舊神殿付之一炬時Jason也在場。

越想越覺得Jason可能在那裡，Damian沒有再多遲疑就朝那個方向出發。他飛速回到神殿的大門前，穿過小路和宮殿然後翻出宮殿後方的圍牆。他朝樹木射出有特殊設計不會刮傷樹皮的鉤爪，靈巧地在盤錯的枝幹間穿梭。緊抓住繩索，胸膛用力往前挺，在經過最低點時將雙膝往腹部收，Damian一個後空翻之後輕巧落地。

破敗的神殿在他眼前，蒼白的月光灑落在傾頹的牆、只剩一半的柱子和Jason Todd純白的斗篷上。Jason就站在那裡，像是神殿裡的一尊雕像，與整個廢墟完全融入。他白色的斗篷長到有一大段在地上，皺褶之間的陰影都美得像史詩，Damian幾乎不敢打破這寧靜。

「Damian。」Jason主動開口呼喚他的名字。他轉過身拿下帽兜，藍綠色的眼睛像玻璃珠一樣空寂，卻又在一眨眼後眼神又銳利如刀。月光使他看起來無比蒼白，也讓他的眉眼看起來更加具有攻擊性。

「我前來詢問你，」Damian咽下口水，「我是否還有機會在幾天後得到你的祝福？」

Damian以為Jason的眼神不能再更銳利，但他錯了。他在說完最後一個字的同時感受到了巨大的壓迫感，就像前一晚在神殿裡時那樣，獸神的雙眼彷彿穿透了他，仔細地觀察著他的一切想法思維就好像他的腦袋是靠齒輪運作的、能夠輕易被解析一樣。

「你知道嗎？」恍然間Jason笑了，嘴角勾起的弧度讓Damian一顫。「事實上你確實還有機會，只要你能證明你夠格。告訴我，你是為什麼想得到我的祝福？」

Damian沉默了五秒，因為他不知道如何回答，他甚至不確定自己知道答案。就像Tim問他為何對Jason說出會冒犯他的話一樣，Damian沒有把握他能說出一個理由。

「凡事必有理由，弟弟。告訴我你的理由。」Jason的聲音裡沒有催促的意思。

Damian突然明白過來，Tim稍早就告訴他這個問題的答案了。「因為父親，」他說，「父親希望我得到你的祝福，我不想讓他失望。」

Jason點頭，不置可否。「那你理解為什麼我在昨晚拒絕了嗎？」

小心翼翼地，Damian說：「因為你認為那對我造成的壞處會超越好處。」

「那你相信我說的嗎？」

「……相信。」

「你是相信我真的那樣認為，」Jason的表情似笑非笑，「還是相信我所認為的是真的？」

Damian沒有回答，他只是想起了Tim對Jason說話方式的形容。現在他徹底明白這個男人，這個**神**不容欺騙與愚弄，甚至不容模糊焦點。

「你不認為你會因為我的祝福而可能走向一個爛透了的結局。」Jason說，「你傲慢自大，對自己的信心多過你真正擁有的能力。你還沒長大。但我仍然會給你機會，這是你的第二個試煉。」

「……第一個是什麼？」Damian問。

「你所有經歷過的，使你痛苦的，或許有些使你悔恨的。你的過去是你的第一個試煉。」Jason舉起右手，衣袍的袖子向下滑落，「我並不擅長魔法，希望不會出錯。」

Damian發誓他從Jason的口吻裡聽出了笑意，然而他很快沒有時間顧及這些。他的四周陷入一片黑暗，只有凌厲的風聲在耳邊呼嘯，那是狂風吹進門縫的聲音。他立刻想起了這個場景。

他知道了獸神的魔法把他帶進了什麼樣的幻象裡。他記得這個高塔的房間，他記得沒有一絲光明的黑暗、源源不絕朝自己湧來的刺客，和最後釘穿了他的胸膛的利劍。他沒有死，出於某種原因，他身上的時間被暫停了，他靜靜躺在那裡，直到精靈神與他的門徒將他的身體抱起。

左後方與地面夾角五十五度……他感覺到那裡即將朝他揮下的刀刃。抽出獵刀一擋，Damian凝聚心神在一片黑暗中抵禦敵人。他早已比當時更加強大，但不殺人的原則同時也影響了他的效率。Jason希望看見他怎麼做？停止戰鬥破除幻象，還是繼續堅持永不放棄？Damian不知道，他只能繼續抵抗源源不絕而來的攻擊。

時間一分一秒過去，他開始逐漸感受到呼吸的頻率變亂、體力一點一滴流失，刀在手中變得沉重、反應也變得遲緩。他知道要讓他感到如此疲憊至少要連續戰鬥兩三個小時，他更不敢置信在思考中時間過得如此快，而這麼久了他仍然沒有想到該怎麼辦。

但他沒有時間了。他知道那把刺穿他的劍快要來了。

『他一向欣賞直來直往和看似愚蠢但實則謹慎的勇氣。』Damian想起了Tim所說的話。他似乎知道該怎麼做了。

他要繼續戰鬥，他要貫徹他的道路。他要用命作為籌碼，押一場勝率百分之百的賭局。

Damian抖掉雙刀上的鮮血，他聽到了堅實的腳步和利劍出鞘的聲音。來了，他知道。他從來沒有遺忘那一劍的速度與角度，他回憶了太多次，多次到他確信自己完全知道那個看不見的敵人有什麼樣的身材、用什麼姿勢對付他。他閉上了眼睛，左肩向後傾斜，感受到劍刺進肩膀裡。他伸直右手向上刺，確信自己挑斷了他看不見的敵人最重要的手臂肌肉後微微鬆開讓獵刀一百八十度在手中轉向，狠狠刺進對方另一手的手腕裡。

他鬆開右手握住的刀柄，向後下腰順著角度讓肩膀裡那支劍被拔出，調整重心用右手撐住地板往後翻，同時踹向敵人的膝蓋，然後降落在已經倒地的某具身體上。他用最快的速度將自己彈出去，盡他最大的力氣將刀柄重擊敵人的頭部。

他聽到了身體倒地的悶響，黑暗褪去，他重新看見了蒼白的月光。舊神殿裡他滿身大汗、氣喘吁吁地倚靠著柱子，Jason依然站在他身前。

直到Damian呼吸恢復平穩，甚至汗都已經乾透，都沒有任何人說話。

良久，Jason終於開口。「你在與我的對話裡證明了你足夠誠實，即使你有所保留。你在你最深的惡夢裡證明你是一個優秀的戰士……更重要的是你能夠記取教訓，扭轉一切然後成功取得勝利。你能夠犧牲去換取結果。」

「我試圖……」Damian的聲音嘶啞，「我試圖證明我能……就像你說的，長大。」

「而你成功了。我答應我會賜福於你，你得到了我的承諾。」Jason說。「即使我並不情願。」

Jason往前跨了一步，伸出一隻手，中指劃過他的鬢角，拇指輕撫他的眉尾。「你和曾經的我如此相似，我曾經極度暴躁易怒、憤世嫉俗，而你──我能從你的眼裡看見、從你的腳步聲中聽見、從你每次手起刀落劃開的空氣中嗅到你的狂妄，你的能力還不足以隱藏那些。所以我知道你在我面前表現出的不是你的全部，甚至不是你的大部分。我知道在表面下被壓抑的是什麼，我仍然恐懼那些能帶來的後果。」

說完他轉身離開，斗篷在他身後飄起，Damian開口叫住他。「是什麼讓你恐懼？」他問。

Jason停下腳步，卻沒有回頭。「我自己。人們稱我為野獸，但我知道那並不是我。我成為了連你父親都不認得的怪物。」

說完，Jason沒有再多留，他走進森林裡，踩著碎石與落葉。他已經開始後悔回到高譚。

「出來吧。我知道你在。」再走了半哩後，萬獸之神說。僅僅一個眨眼Bruce就出現在他眼前。

「謝謝你，Jason。」Bruce說。

「我幾乎又要開始恨你了，Bruce。我不信任你的兒子，我答應賜福他是因為我信任你，然而我已經開始懷疑這是否明智。」Jason冷漠地說，一邊將帽兜戴回去。「你在接受我們每一個的時候，都會告訴我們成為一個王子、成為一個守護者最重要的是什麼；你給Damian的說法是什麼？我要知道他對你的意義，和你對他的期待。」

Bruce看著Jason，而Jason在他臉上看出了一閃而過的掙扎。「受難。我告訴他，成為高譚的王子，最重要的是受難。」最後，Bruce說。Jason無法判斷他的語氣。

月亮隱沒在雲後，Jason垂下眼眸、閉上眼睛又張開。回憶在他眼前閃過，他知道自己足夠了解眼前的精靈神。

他深吸一口氣開口像是要說什麼，然而出口的卻還是沉默。

TBC.


	3. 傲慢與偏見 Pride and Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章終於要進入感情線了（大概吧），終於。朋友表示到目前DickJay、TimJay甚至BruJay看起來都比DamiJay還多，我竟無法反駁www  
本章有WWBW暗示，即Wonder Woman/Batwoman，我才不在乎全世界彷彿只有我吃這對（抱緊自己（（這對明明有官糖也有官刀啊，到底為什麼這麼冷，大哭

隨著Damian王子的生日接近，越來越多的賓客抵達森林，其中大多數是Bruce當年的前線戰友，例如正義之神Kal和海洋之神Arthur。高譚的精靈們已經許久沒有見到森林如此熱鬧的樣子，每天當有新的賓客到時熱情的精靈們都會放下手邊的事務在街上聚集，歡迎來到高譚森林的客人，今天也不例外。事實上，今天精靈們特別期待，因為他們的親王將與其他幾位女神一起回來。

「我以為你會去森林入口等待她，你可是她的門徒。或者至少也去神殿前門吧。」踩上最後一階樓梯，Jason看到Tim已經站在高塔頂端俯瞰著森林，「說實話當年我一直以為你會像Dick一樣得到Bruce的祝福，畢竟你跟Bruce有那麼多相似之處。但你最後居然去問了她。」

「如果她是自己一個回來的我就會去森林入口等，但她是和Diana、Zatanna、Mera、Kara和Kendra一起回來的。上次我出現在她們面前時……」Tim打了個冷顫，「我的臉差點被她們捏到瘀青，並且Kate絕對非常以她的門徒臉很好捏這點為榮。」

Jason以迅雷不及掩耳之速伸手捏了Tim的臉一下，露出了享受的表情，「我理解她們為什麼會想一直捏了。」

Tim瞪了Jason一眼，「我也一直以為我會問Bruce……直到我的父母在我眼前死去。我追隨Bruce，但是我知道我不想成為他。Katherine……她是一個優秀的導師，她的教導和祝福補足了我最缺乏的那一部份。」

「我可不覺得你短於魔法，即使在你得到祕法與黑夜女神的祝福之前。」

「Jason，祕法（arcane magic）是暫時性地創造、編寫、融合元素、魔法（magic）是操控元素，這種連你都有的基本常識不要隨便混淆，」Tim說，無視Jason的白眼，「但我指的是她有一項Bruce沒有的能力。」

「……快樂。」Jason望向森林入口，五位女神騎著馬匹進入森林入口，沿途精靈們的歡呼大聲到他都聽得見。「祕法與黑夜女神顯然比Bruce更懂得什麼叫光明與希望。」

「無可否認。」Tim說，看著他的導師、高譚森林的Katherine親王對著人群揮手微笑，「但我想說的是她能夠真正信任別人。這是Bruce永遠都做不到的。我拒絕過那種假裝自己胸懷所有人，但其實將所有人都拒於門外的生活。」

Jason又捏了一下Tim的臉，「哈，這就是我喜歡你的原因。」

Tim忍無可忍，抓住Jason的手臂借力將他扔下高塔。看著Jason在墜落過程中一邊變出翅膀一邊向他比中指，Tim露出了心滿意足的微笑。他拍拍長袍轉身，還是打算下去迎接Kate和她那一大群可怕的女神。

一路想著要如何保護自己的臉頰，Tim走下樓梯，卻發現Kate站在高塔的入口對著他微笑。

「Timothy。」Kate臉上戴著她最常戴的黑色面具，朱紅的嘴唇彎出令人窒息的弧度。

「我就知道街上的那個妳是假的！」Tim說。

「那你有發現這個嗎？」Kate彈了下手指，Tim的長袍前襟浮出一個小巧的魔法陣。「一種竊聽祕法。」

「……教我。」Tim懊惱地咬牙切齒。

Kate笑得更開心了，「我都不知道你會那麼誇我，我以為你覺得我是一個爛透了的老師呢。」

「我一開始確實是這樣覺得的，我甚至覺得妳那些荒謬的要求、標準和考驗只想找我麻煩。」Tim說。

「後來呢？」Kate挑起一邊眉毛，一臉饒有興致。她從來沒說過，但她一直以來都很高興教導了一個如此有天賦的王子；某種程度上，她對於拐走了Bruce的學生也有點罪惡感。

「後來我知道那是因為妳不相信我有極限。」

Tim眨了眨眼，露出了懷念的神情。Kate和Bruce同樣堅持正義，但他們執行的方式非常不同，理念也有著很大的差異。Alfred一直很希望Bruce能和Kate有良好的關係，但Tim知道他們不斷在迴避價值觀的分歧以保持著時近時遠的合作關係。甚至在戰爭結束之後Kate很少長時間待在森林裡，拒絕了Bruce一起治理森林的邀請，雖然對此Kate的說法是因為她知道Bruce只是想把工作丟給她。

「我當然相信你沒有極限，你可是Bruce和我最引以為傲的學生。」Kate說，「現在我們該去參加宴會了，我們可以一邊走一邊討論剛才那個法陣。」

Tim縮在沙發上發呆，他已經快要被這幾天連續不斷的宴會悶死了；畢竟森林迎接每個新的客人都會舉行宴會，連續好幾天下來他深深想念他充滿了魔藥和儀器的實驗室，如果可以的話他希望像以前一樣在裡面解決每一餐。更何況在和Kate討論過後他現在有一堆源源不絕冒出的點子亟欲記錄下來。

「快要結束啦，別再嘆氣了。」Jason說。Tim抬頭看Jason，後者正伸出舌頭把上唇的啤酒泡沫舔掉。「你現在回去應該也沒人會發現。」

「你呢，等一下打算做什麼？」

「Bruce說要談事情。」

Tim挑起一邊眉毛。他看著Jason回去放酒杯思忖著，然後站起身前去露臺躲在陰影處耐心等著。大約十分鐘後賓客都散的差不多時Jason、Bruce、Dick和Kate聚集在一起似乎要討論什麼事。Tim讀著Bruce的唇語，確定他們打算去Bruce的書房談。

「你在幹嘛？」Damian的聲音在他身旁響起，Tim嚇了一大跳但他成功克制住自己硬是沒表現出分毫驚嚇。

「噓。」Tim說，抬起左手對著Dick的背影轉動手腕，Damian看到一個藍色的法陣在Dick背上亮了一下然後隱沒在黑色的布料表面。

「你在幹嘛？」Damian又問了一次，他並不覺得Tim會傷害Dick，雖然他讀不懂那個法陣。祕法是極少數人的學問，他的母親從來沒能找到誰來教他；就連在這座森林裡，能夠施展的也只有Kate和她的學生Tim。

「竊聽。」Tim回答，一屁股坐到露臺的長椅上，「要聽就留，不聽就滾。」

「你覺得親王不會發現？」

「怎麼可能，她能看穿我的法術到她甚至能透過陣法看到你在我旁邊。但她信任我。」Tim隨意地說。

Damian坐到另一張長椅上，角度與Tim那張垂直讓他們不用尷尬地面對面也可以看到彼此。

『我們有些事情必須討論。』Bruce的聲音響起。

「開始啦。」Tim說。Damian的身體前傾，將手肘放在大腿上。

「我們有些事情必須討論。」Bruce關上房門，示意大家坐到沙發上。

「例如？」Jason不客氣地坐下、向後靠、翹起腿，半瞇著眼望向Bruce。

「首先，儀式結束之後你打算留下來嗎？」Bruce問。

Jason不太確定對方眼裡的些微期待是希望他留下還是希望他快點滾，他感覺到身旁的Dick有些緊張地換了靠在沙發上的重心。但那無論如何都不會改變他的答案。

「不，我有事要處理。我要去處理一隻柴犬。」

「一隻什麼？」Dick問。

「柴犬，一種狗。」

「我從來沒聽過。」Kate說，皺起眉。

「我也沒有。」Jason說，「我認為那是別的時空的動物。」

Dick好奇地問道：「那你怎麼知道那叫柴犬？」

Jason一臉鄙視地看著他，「我是獸神。」彷彿那就是一切的解答。

「怎麼遇到的？」Bruce插話。

「我在來的路上祝福的那個孩子，Garfield Logan，就是在保護那隻柴犬。」

「需要幫忙的話可以帶上我，感覺挺有趣的。」Kate說，「我最近無聊。」

「我以為妳正忙著和Diana黏在一起。」Dick笑著說。

「天，Dick，」Kate用下巴指了指Bruce，「我可不是Bruce那孤獨老精靈，我已經談了幾千年戀愛了，分開一下不會怎樣的。」

Bruce用不贊同的眼神看著Kate，但並沒有任何效果。

「Bruce。」Jason托著下巴像是在思考什麼，「你有沒有想過Damian可能是一個神？只是還沒有完全展現出來？當年一開始也沒人看出我是個神，連我自己都不知道。你想想，他的所有親戚，你、Katherine、Talia和Ra’s全部都是神。」

Dick的神情嚴肅起來，「這確實也是有可能的，Bruce。我們到現在都無法解釋為什麼時間在Damian身上暫停了一千六百二十年。」

「我會再進行更深的調查。」Bruce說，將事項記到桌上的筆記本裡。

「當然了，大偵探。是說，祝福給另一個神應該不會出事吧？畢竟這事沒有先例。」Jason不是很肯定的說，「這麼說來你當年拒絕賜福於我呢，因為你認為我過於暴躁易怒，我的『獸性』不受控制。」

聽出Jason聲音裡的酸意和嘲諷，Dick開口想要說些什麼安撫他，但Jason抬手阻止他說話。

「沒事的Dickie，我只是很好奇讓Bruce雙標的原因而已。我衝動暴力可能傷害很多人，那小子不過是狂妄自大而已，無傷大雅的對吧？」

「Jason，你根本沒怎麼跟Damian相處過。」Dick扶額，無奈地說。

「是啊，但是Dick，你有辦法告訴我他彬彬有禮、虛懷若谷嗎？」Jason說，「跟Tim一比較就很明顯，Tim超級自大，但他並不會看不起別人，他知道自己的能力底線，也能認真對待別人的本事。雖然我當時不在場，但我猜Damian剛來森林的時候絕對沒有對他的哥哥們表示出什麼善意，對你就算了，他大概非常想把Tim踩進土裡。」

「……」

「看吧。」Jason哼道，掃了Bruce一眼，「如果不是因為我已經不在意了，我會為這個差別待遇感到心寒。」

「但你還是答應了賜福給他不是嗎？」Dick辯解，「你還是認可他了。」

Jason對著他露出「你在說什麼傻話」的表情。

「我設了一個幻境給他，只要他不要表現得太爛我能找到個藉口答應他就好了，我並不在意他到底有沒有達到我心裡給予祝福的標準，因為那絕對會是毫無疑問的沒有。我會答應完全只是因為老頭子而已。」

看進Bruce眼裡，Jason說：「我不想讓你失望，即使你已經先讓我非常失望。但是如果你再一次利用我這一點，我發誓，Bruce，你**再**也不會**再**看見我。」

Bruce依然將著臉沒有說話。Kate欲言又止像是出於什麼原因想要阻止Jason繼續說下去，但她最後還是沒有出聲。

「然後，我想了一整夜。」Jason瞥了Dick一眼又將眼神放回Bruce身上。「你對Damian說成為一個王子最重要的是受難。你告訴他，最重要的……是去承受苦難。」

Bruce知道Jason是故意一字一句緩緩說出，唯恐其他人聽不清楚一樣。他知道Jason在報復他。Dick臉上浮現憤怒的神色，Kate沉下了臉。

「是因為你真的將他當作你的王座的繼承人對吧？」Jason說，他藍綠色的眼眸閃過一絲快意和悲傷。

「你對Damian那樣說？」Dick高喊著站起身向Bruce逼進了一步，「他只是個孩子！他已經受過夠多苦難了。」

Jason起身離開了Bruce的書房輕輕闔上門，無意再參與更多的對話。

「我知道你永遠都有你的用意，但是Bruce，如果你一定要這麼說的話，不能至少等到他拿到王冠嗎？」

_如果你希望他得到祝福的話，不能至少等到他拿到王冠嗎？至少那個祝福能更真心一點，沒有任何神會想要祝福一個沒有王冠的王子。_Kate心想，但她沒有說出口。她悄悄拿掉Tim的法術，也起身離開，將戰場留給Dick。

她穿過走廊，步下樓梯回到二樓。二樓沒有任何臥室，大部分都是共享空間，她走到與管家廚房不同、幾乎只有裝飾用途的開放廚房，在吧檯邊坐下。她原本還有些不好意思打擾了Alfred和Julia父女之間的談話，但聽到他們只是在談論小甜餅配方就放心了。

「Katherine小姐，您需要什麼嗎？」Alfred問。

「茶吧。謝謝你，Alfred。我累了。」她撐住下巴，「什麼時候高譚又讓人如此疲憊了？」

Julia俐落地開始燒水。「我們今天回去還是住下來？」

「回去吧，我的宮殿也沒有多遠。」Kate說，「……你們對於Bruce的做法有什麼想法？」

「Bruce老爺做事一向有他的打算。」Alfred說，一邊拿出茶葉和濾袋。

「Dick不愧是你帶大的，你們一樣忠誠得不可思議。Julia？」

「Damian沒有王冠，這對他沒有益處。」Julia停下來思考了片刻，「然而我認為重點在於Jason，如果Bruce只是想讓Jason回來的話這個方法爛透了。」

「沒人知道他想幹嘛！從來沒人知道！」Kate雙肘撐在桌上一臉疲憊地揮著小臂，「因為他從沒信任誰到願意開開他的金口說出來，然後每次遇到問題就用那張『你們應該要更信任我』的表情看著我們！」

「Katherine小姐，您知道Bruce老爺永遠都是站在最好的出發點。」Alfred將熱茶倒進杯子，輕輕放到Kate面前。

「是，我知道，我們都知道。所以我們每次在關鍵時刻都仍然選擇信任他。」Kate嘆了一口氣，「即使在達成目的上沒有問題，但我卻已經開始懷疑這在其他事情上是否明智。例如維繫家人之間的關係。」

她喝了一口茶，深吸一口氣，看著杯口向上冒地縷縷白煙，「Alfred，這無關Bruce，這關於Jason。他知道Jason終究會答應，而他的做法侮辱了一個神。他的做法侮辱了他的兒子。」

「那麼應該由您告訴他。我終究不是一個神，Katherine。」Alfred垂下眼眸。

「但你是一個父親，Alfred。如果你有四個孩子的話，我相信你不會折損他們其中一個的榮耀去為另一個的光環增添鋒芒。」Kate說，「但沒用的。如果Dick說都沒用的話，我不過是一個家族的局外人。」

『我知道你永遠都有你的用意，但是Bruce，如果你一定要這麼說的話，不能至少等到他拿到王冠嗎？』

Damian的拳頭已經握得不能再更用力。Drake從聽到「受難」兩個字開始就一直以一種近乎憐憫的眼神看著他，但那還不是最讓他難以忍受的。

「陣法被Kate解除了。」Tim說，有些不自在地動了動身子。「Damian……」

Damian沒有回應Tim，甚至沒有看他。他起身怒氣沖沖地回到室內、踱上樓梯、甩上房門。該死的Jason Todd口中他像個智障在幻境裡搏鬥了三個小時、費盡心思想得到認同只是為了讓獸神能「找個藉口」！

憤怒像一隻抓著他脖子的手讓他感到窒息，如果真的有可能因為憤怒爆體而亡的話，他認為他現在距離那不遠了。

或許這其中有無力，彷彿什麼都是關於他的父親；就像他的母親利用他滿足自己的野心和取悅他的父親，他的二哥改變原則同樣也只為了他的父親，而他就像一個丑角一樣被Jason Todd用來展現他的忠誠。或許其中也有一些委屈，他確實認真地應對了Jason的試煉、試圖滿足他的標準，他像對待一場勢均力敵、甚至處於下風的戰鬥一樣如履薄冰，但他可敬的對手卻視他於無物。

沒有人這樣對待他。他遇過對他不屑一顧的人，但Jason甚至懶得不屑他。他根本、完全、不在乎他；這點讓他氣得發狂。

Damian極力讓自己不去破壞任何東西，即使他現在唯一的慾望就是破壞。他想大吼，但那樣又會驚動其他人，他現在不想對付任何其他人。暴怒在他的身體裡四處衝撞尋找宣洩，最後Damian在覺得氣到快吐血之際終於忍不住用力拉開落地窗從陽台跳出去；而落地窗的玻璃因為過於用力撞擊窗框碎了一地。

他在森林間穿梭著，直到沒有帶防滑手套的手因為過多的汗無法再抓緊繩索而被迫停下時，他還是抽出了刀砍倒了身旁的那棵樹。

他垂下肩膀，盯著泥土站了半晌，像是放棄了什麼一樣將刀收回鞘。他知道自己在哪裡，但他沒有往宮殿的方向走，而是朝森林裡的那條溪流走去。他找了一顆大石頭在上面躺下，聽著溪水濺起的規律聲音閉上眼睛。他累了。

這一次，他說不出自己究竟為何累了。他說不出自己缺少了什麼。他會在這裡睡上幾小時，而太陽出來之後他仍然是那個高譚森林的精靈王子。這麼想著，他卻感覺到溪流的另一岸有人在接近他。

「呵。小王子。」是Jason的聲音，他現在最不想見到的人。Damian沒有張開眼睛，而是選擇繼續裝睡。在繼續裝睡的第五秒他才覺得自己的行為有些愚蠢，就連他自已都不會相信睡著的自己能在這樣的情況下還繼續睡下去；即使今天是在他的房間裡Jason弄出來的動靜也足以讓他醒來了。

但他已經錯過了「醒來」的最佳時機了，只能硬著頭皮繼續躺，況且他也不覺得現在是吵架的好時機。他感覺到Jason盤起腿坐在他身邊，一張柔軟的毯子覆蓋上了他的身體。

Damian的身體微微僵住，Jason的舉動讓他不知道該怎麼應對，幸好他還在裝睡可以不用應對。

「我們總有一天會好好說話的。」Jason用非常、非常輕柔的聲音對他說。「我會回答你每個問題，你會宣洩你所有不滿。」

裝睡的Damian理所當然沒有任何回應，然而獸神似乎完全不在意。Jason輕輕唱起了歌。

他的歌聲裡有奔騰的馬匹揚起的塵土、蒼鷹短促而淒厲的鳴叫。有無止盡的殺戮和努力堅守戰線和心理上的底線、不知道第幾次試圖站起的的戰士。有預料不及的背叛和破碎的信任、回頭的浪子和壯烈的犧牲。歌詞裡那些可以被稱為壯闊的畫面，在Jason溫柔微啞、帶著點破碎的歌聲和林間的徐徐晚風下只剩下平淡中永不散去的悲傷。

Damian的呼吸越來越平緩，在歌聲止歇之際，他聽到Jason Todd說：「休息吧，我的王子。」

他沉沉睡去。在他再次張開眼睛時，天際已經微微泛白，而Jason已經離開，只留下了蓋在他身上的紅色斗篷。他抓起披風，盯著它看了片刻，最終將臉埋了進去深深吸了一口氣。

Damian最後在Alfred意味深長的眼神下將Jason的斗篷交給了他，這正好也完全避免了親自交還的Jason的尷尬。但這份尷尬還是無可避免的，他總會有見彼此的時候，例如在餐桌上；Damian一點都不喜歡只有他一個人因為不知道如何應對而感到尷尬，而是罪魁禍首的Jason卻可以絲毫沒有所覺。

「叩叩。」門被敲響了。Damian放下手中的書，起身開門。Jason就站在門外，身上穿著那天蓋在他身上的紅色斗篷。

「Damian。」Jason說，嘴角有一點不明顯的弧度。「你介意陪我到舊神殿走走嗎？」

「為什麼？」Damian其實想要一口拒絕，但是他想到還沒到手就已經讓他夠不愉快的賜福，如果付出了這麼多、生氣了那麼久在這時候觸怒Jason讓自己什麼都沒拿到還會丟臉那就太划不來了。

「為了答案？」Jason歪了歪頭，像是在徵詢他的意見。

「……」Damian退了兩步取下他深綠色斗篷穿上，「走吧。」

Jason退後讓他能夠出來。他們肩並肩走出宮殿，進入森林裡。Damian腦中不斷閃過他們等一下可能出現的對話，為他能想到的每一個問題預先想好答案，他一點都不想再被牽著鼻子走。

不知不覺殘破的舊神殿就出現在兩人眼前，不知道是不是錯覺，Damian覺得舊神殿比他上次來時要在更莊嚴一些。Jason自顧自地步上台階，他左右張望了一下，找了塊足夠平滑的巨石坐下。

「你有什麼要跟我說的嗎？」Jason問，「找個地方坐下吧。」

「……沒有。」Damian說著，在另一塊離Jason大約有四、五公尺遠的巨石上坐下。

Jason盯著他，像在審視他是否說了實話；Damian很平靜，他知道這次他裝得很好。「好吧。」最終，Jason說，「那麼關於明天的賜福，Damian，我不能限制你如何運用它。」

他突然停下來思忖了片刻，「……事實上我可以，但我不會那麼做。總之，不要讓我失望。」

這可不在他的問題準備清單上。Damian知道他的意思，Jason在告訴他妥善運用力量，不要**讓他失望**。他不懂Jason Todd怎麼總有這種能力，讓他的憤怒在一瞬間爆發。

「你讓我不要讓你失望？」Damian站起身尖銳而苛薄地說，掩藏不住他所有的怒氣、不滿和輕蔑。「我聽夠你的說教了。你欺騙我，而我還那麼認真在想要如何才能達到你的標準！你稱呼它為試煉，但它不配被稱為試煉。」

不同於Damian預料的，Jason沒有發怒，他看起來遠比他第一次看到他時平靜上許多。慢慢地，Jason的嘴角彎起，他微笑了。Damian認得這個表情，跟Dick Grayson那張寫著「我總能得到我想要的」的笑臉如出一轍。

Jason Todd知道如何讓他發怒。他知道如何讓他暴露偽裝。

「Damian，這無關我的標準，也從來無關Bruce的期望。」Jason說，「從來都只有你的標準，和你的期望。」他眨了下眼，「你的怒氣不應該是針對我，因為這些都與我無關。」

Damian啞口無言。因為Jason說的是對的，他感到不滿的真正原因不應該是Jason視他為無物，而是他期待自己到達Jason標準，但那是他自己的期待，不是Jason的。從來就無關任何人，從來都只有他自己。

Jason緩緩站起與Damian平視，「你知道了什麼？」

「你們在書房說的話。」Damian的聲音幾乎是從他的齒縫中硬擠出來的。

「……」Tim Drake，一定是你這混帳，Jason在心裡罵道。「你無法承受失敗。在得到承諾的時候，你以為你成功了，但你沒有。就像是事後才知道自己打了一場已經內定會贏的比賽一樣。」Jason往前了一步，「Damian，我大可以直接答應你，但我沒有。你是對的，我選擇欺騙你。我假借試煉之名想要更完整地窺伺你的其他面。」

「但是你……你說……」Damian說，他的聲音有些破碎。你說你看透了我。

Jason張開嘴，卻沒有說出任何話。他閉上嘴巴的時候，Damian在他眼裡看到了痛苦和自我厭惡。他已經逐漸習慣在Bruce、Kate和Jason這些神的眼裡看見痛苦，就連Dick和Tim眼裡也偶爾會閃過這些情緒。但他沒有看過那種自我厭惡。

「你知道我泡了拉撒路池水。」Jason看著他身旁的地板又看向他。

「以補上Tara死後那個魔法元素缺口。」

「嗯，一般都是這麼說，但是魔法這個詞有點爭議就是了，嚴格來說那是一種祕法和魔法的互相配合，你可以找到一些討論這個的書。」Jason聳肩，「但重點在於，當時的情況不只是那樣。」

Jason走近Damian，直到他們兩個只剩下一步的距離。「補上大地元素是一個順便，主要的原因是因為我當時快死了。我也曾年輕過，Damian。」

他輕聲說，即使周圍沒有其他人他的音量還是很小。「當時我知道自己是一個神沒有很久。我擁有力量、嫉惡如仇……我對後果的考慮遠遠少於我對世界醜惡那一面的憤怒。所以我差點就死了，在我爬向池水的過程中你的母親推了我一把，我成功帶著更強大的力量回來了。然後我在你立誓不奪取生命的父親面前，用鷹的利爪和狼的尖牙殺死了一整個敵軍部隊。」

「所以，Damian，」Jason退後了一步，重新掛上了微笑，「如果這是你最先知道的故事的話，你會怎麼形容我？」

Damian垂下眼眸，沒有說話。Jason替Damian說了：「我相信你會說我是一個差點把自己搞死了的失敗者。一個無法堅守信念、偏離正道的弱者。」

他沒有反駁。他只是對於Jason幾乎永遠是對的這點感到深深、深深的疲憊。

Jason又看了一眼他身旁的地板再看向他，Damian發現那是Jason的慣性動作，「事實上，我差點死掉的原因是……」Jason突然停下，「算了，不說了。但是，難道你還沒看出來嗎？傲慢與偏見永遠彼此相伴。」

「我並沒有認為自己不會被任何人打敗。但我承認有的時候我會看錯人。」Damian說。

Damian看著Jason的眼睛，他突然明白Jason已經覺得他自己近乎一無所有。他得到了力量、打贏了戰爭、與家人關係惡化，他的憤怒在幾千年的時光中消散，終於什麼都沒剩下。可是那是Jason Todd，那不是Damian Wayne。他不會走Jason的道路，只不過心裡有個太過小聲的聲音在問他，如果Jason真的都是對的呢？如果他對自身實力的把握其實是種傲慢呢？

Jason並不認為他說的話能夠起到多大的用處，他**知道**這不會有多大用處。年輕的精靈堅信自己到不認為自己會重蹈覆轍。「我為欺騙你道歉，Damian。但如果讓我誠實說的話，我確實想透過你會怎麼應對了解你，而那是一個爛透了的方法，幾乎要跟你父親的方法一樣爛。或許我當了太久的神了。」

「或許你只是太孤獨了。」Damian無意識地說出，而Jason驚訝地看著他。

「那麼你便知道永遠都不要讓你自己像我一樣。」

「準備好了嗎，Jason？」Tim敲著Jason的房門。

「來了。」Jason打開門。他穿著簡單高雅的黑色高領長袍和華麗的桑蠶絲緞面紅色披風，披風上金色的線繡著萬獸蓄勢待發的模樣。Tim的配色則與他完全相反，暗紅色的天鵝絨長袍與黑色的短斗篷，斗篷上別著一只金色的知更鳥別針。

「時尚標竿啊你。」兩人同時說，然後他們相視一笑。

「走吧，我已經準備好要嘲笑Dickie Bird的穿著了。」Jason說。

「你恐怕是沒這個機會了，他的禮服是專人配的，顯然Bruce不會允許他在這種場合丟臉的。」Tim輕鬆地說，「今天會是很累的一天呢。」

「你累什麼？負責賜福的又不是你。」Jason哼了一聲，用右手的食指和中指拉了一下領子。

「負責安排每件事情的又不是你。」Tim翻了個白眼。「等你賜福完我還有晚宴要看著不出亂子，不然你來？」

Jason做出投降的手勢，「別，我向你保證那樣晚宴會變成枕頭大戰的。」

Bruce在宮殿的大廳等待他們，見他們走過來便起身說：「時間差不多了，Dick已經先陪Damian過去了。」

Jason和Tim點點頭，跟著Bruce一起往神殿的方向走。

「你覺得Damian會得到什麼能力？」Tim托著下巴猜測著，臉上有些許期待。

「毫無概念。我剛祝福過的那個男孩得到了我變身萬獸的能力，再前一個魔法師女孩得到了強大的大地元素魔法，Damian……或許變成動物磁鐵能得到萬獸寵愛？」Jason想了想Damian身上掛著貓、狗、兔子甚至猞猁，狠狠打了個冷顫。「反正無論他得到什麼，一定是我有的能力。」

神殿的前方幾乎聚集了整座森林的精靈，站滿了整條大道，他們在等Bruce和Jason。他們步上神殿後方的台階，Tim由後門進入神殿，Bruce和Jason繼續沿著外圍的走廊繞到神殿前方。他們面向神殿前方以標準的王室禮儀微笑揮手，接受森林子民的敬禮。

Jason率先轉身進入神殿，他踏上銀色鑲邊的黑色長毯，抬頭看向長毯尾端的Damian。精靈族的四王子穿著金色內裡的黑色披風、紅色的短袍和軍綠色的長靴，讓他看起來比實際上要高上一些。

緩緩步過長毯，Jason向兩旁觀禮的賓客致意。他看向他的老戰友們，大多是比他還要古老的神，心裡有些感嘆有些光芒不會隨著時光黯淡，例如Kal和Kara的笑容、Arthur的金髮、Oliver的弓、Diana的劍柄和Kendra的翅膀。當他看到Zatanna的裝束、Kate的面具和Bruce的披風時，又不禁想有些黑暗不會隨著時代褪色。但是他和他們都不一樣，他在他們之間不屬於任何顏色。

長毯的盡頭，Damian側開身讓他能夠繞過他。Jason面向著神殿的入口站定，看了Bruce一眼，後者肯定性地對他點頭；抿了一下嘴唇，Jason向面對他的Damian伸出了他的右手，Damian象徵性地吻了他的手背。Jason在心裡嘆了一口氣，Bruce同意讓他的兒子對他表現忠誠，這使他必須重新掂量他們三人之間的關係。

「Damian Wayne，精靈神與雙面女神之子。」Jason將雙手手掌相對、舉到胸前，紅色的光球慢慢在他的手掌之間成形，「你通過了我的試煉，證明了你有資格得到一個神祇的祝福。」

焰紅色的光球越來越亮，Damian看著Jason的眼睛，訝異地發現Jason的眼神裡沒有一絲違心。Jason繼續說道：「以獸神之力，我降福於你。願你在看不見盡頭的時間裡謹記每寸光陰、在未可知的道路上永不畏懼迷途。」

Damian輕輕闔上眼，Jason放開光球，讓它沉入Damian的胸膛，在剎那釋放出耀目的金色光芒，甚至神殿外的精靈們都能看見。外頭爆發出激烈的掌聲與歡呼，Dick開心地看著兩人，就連Bruce也露出淺淺的笑容。

在喧鬧中Damian睜開雙眸，對上Jason的眼睛，兩人在一瞬間定格。Jason露出了極度震驚的表情，而Damian的神色經歷了困惑、茫然、驚訝，最後他只是呆呆地看著Jason。

Jason臉上的震驚持續了好幾秒鐘，在他閉上因為極度驚訝而微張的嘴後，眼神裡仍滿是不可置信。當他對上Damian的眼睛的那一秒，就知道Damian得到了他哪一種能力。

從來、從來沒有人從他的祝福中得到這個。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 強烈推薦一下蝙蝠女俠的個人刊，雖然冷爆賣得很差，但絕對是新52和重生最好的刊之一。


End file.
